


Once upon a December

by IvyLili



Category: Cultist Simulator (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-13
Updated: 2020-10-13
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26988388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyLili/pseuds/IvyLili
Summary: The Exile and Zulfiya discusses a trade they made years ago.
Kudos: 1





	Once upon a December

“……后来那孩子怎么样了？”在她又一次拧开酒瓶的时候，我这样问道。

她手上的动作停顿了一下，灰眼睛里带上了些疑惑的神色。“什么孩子？”

“那位太太托你在我这里买的一年时间，”我说，“她的儿子还好么？”

几年前我们在另一座城市见面的时候，她用一串项链从我的手中换取了一张来自灰烬账簿的汇票。不是为她自己购买的，她告诉我，属于这个世界的时间对她来说并没有那么重要。但是她认识的一位太太求她帮忙：她年幼的儿子病得很重，若是不用这种特殊的方法，那个可怜的小男孩恐怕就活不了多久了。

那心急如焚的母亲拿出了自己的两串项链交给她，一串让她用来换取时间，一串作为给她的酬劳。很显然，那位太太当时并不知道灰烬账簿的行情，她拿出的珍珠项链虽然品相不错，要买下一整年的时间却还是远远不够的；然而我还是把汇票交了出去，尽管这意味着我不得不对自己经手的账目动些手脚并且祈祷老家伙别发现。

就当是为了我自己少年时的幻梦吧——为了我想象过的羊毛裙子和绣花布鞋——我愿意双倍、三倍地去满足一个陌生母亲的愿望。

我的朋友把瓶子举到唇边喝了一口。“啊，他呀。”她咽下烈酒，叹了口气。“死了。我赶过去的时候已经来不及了。做母亲的也死了。”

我感到一块冰坠进了身体里。

“那太太还有个女儿活着。”她似乎看出了我的难过，又接着说道，“我把那一年给她了，送她出了城。我没再见过她，不过我想她会找到活路的。”

我默默地点了点头。

“那么现在，”她挑起一边修剪得如同飞蛾触角一般的眉毛，“谈谈咱们的事儿吧。你知道梦中的林地吗？”

**Author's Note:**

> "Someone holds me safe and warm..."  
> My Exile OC Esmé has never been a daughter, yet she has always longed to have a mother.  
> I think she would gladly accept the embrace of her caul.


End file.
